Hollow Heart
by Graiz Justice
Summary: This story follows Graiz Kurosaki, son of ichigo and orihime, who embarks on a journey to reclaim what he has lost Rated M due to possible future chapters.


Hey, welcome to Hollow Heart. I am Graiz, the author of this story. This is my first story so go easy on me please. After reading can everybody comment and give me all your dislikes in this story and i will do better a job of writing. I would love for other authors to give me advice. If you would like to know me a little just go look at my profile page. I will probably start my stories and chapters differently. I will get out of your way so you can read so please enjoy.

**I Do Not Own Bleach Or Naruto Nor Their Characters.**

* * *

><p>Hollow heart<p>

Prelude

"Hey dad, can you teach me how to use a sword?" I asked him and he looked surprised. He sat down and thought about it and I looked at him while he thought about how to answer me. His orange hair always confused me. I have black hair and brown skin but him and momma have orange hair and white skin. "Why do you suddenly want to know how to use a sword. You are only 9 years old and good at fighting with your fists. I know you are strong enough to defend yourself after all the lessons I gave you."

I didn't know how to tell him that I was being attacked by bullies from the kendo club. I was sure he would over-react, and its not like Saito doesn't help me out. I just didn't want to keep dragging him into this. "I am joining kendo club and need some practi- Ouch!" Who the heck just hit me. I turned and saw kirika-chan and she was angry about something and I was probably about to find out why.

"Why are you lying? We all know that the kendo club is bullying. Don't lie to learn to use a sword. you could have just asked me to teach you." Before I could speak my dad, said " hey, what are your parent's names." He was looking kind of annoyed for some reason. "My apologies Kurosaki-san my name is Yumi Kirika. My whole life I was alone but I was taken care of by Ginjo." _**BOOM!**_ "Oh no, you kids better stay here." I watched as my father ran towards the explosion.

I ran after him and Kirika-chan followed me. I felt like there was a weight on me so heavy I could barely stand. "What on earth is going on?" I saw father fighting a guy in a black robe and he had a weird mask. I was stunned when he stabbed my father and I ran to him and tried to stop the blood that was flowing out. "Dad are you okay?" I was cut off by the man who stabbed my father.

"So you are his son? you look different but that must be because of the hollow inside of you. I wonder if they are getting along being stuck inside you with that hollow." My father screamed,"Shut up! Get away from him!" In an instant a man appeared in front of my father and he started doing something with his hands and he opened a portal of some sort. My father was kicked into the strange portal and disappeared without a trace. As soon as he was gone strangely I didn't feel that strange weight anymore. "Your turn." He walked towards me and was about to grab me and then I was saved by a man in a white and green robe with a hat and clogs.

"What are-" I was hit and fell and slowly, I was taken in by the darkness. "Wake up! are you this pitiful? You are worse than your father, geez. You cant ruin my body that quickly." I came to but I wasn't in control and i had a mask on. I lunged and attacked the masked man. I was overpowering him somehow. "Ha! is this all? you are being beaten by a kid! you are so damn pathetic!" That was the last thing i heard before I blacked out.

When I came to i was in a small room. "So you're awake? good." what happened. I was with Kirika and- "Dad, Dad! Where are you!" I was panicking and came and explained everything. and explained everything. If you want to see him you can but you will have to save him yourself. I want say you can now but that is not a possibility. Meet me in exactly seven years. Trust me, you will come even if you forget." I saw a man with yellow hair in his 20s. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I will be training you since you somehow obtained the soul of my friend and I will extract him right now. This is going to hurt…..A Lot." He flashed through a sequence of what can be best described as hand signs.

I watched him press his hand against my chest and I felt excruciating pain that made me start losing consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw a tall guy with black hair standing next to me. "finally free from that prison. I will not forgive that Aizen guy for this!" Naruto looked at him bewildered and asked him,"Who is aizen and how did he seal you and the tailed beasts in this kid? Are you alright Sasuke, you have been stuck in him for a whole month. Are you okay?" Sasuke looked at him with this annoyed look and said,"I'm alright dobe so you can stop pestering me already. I'm not the concern, it's this kid. The tailed beasts are all linked to his soul and also he seems to already have uchiha blood. Due to the influence of kurama he has all the abilities you do and mine as well so best bet is to teach him how to use our abilities."

Urahara stepped forward and said,"That is the reason for giving him six years. I want you to go to sleep and when you wake up you will start your training." I went to sleep extremely quickly and when I woke up I started my training with my new teachers for the next six and a half years.

* * *

><p>That is the end of my first chapter so please comment and i will do better on chapter one. I have chapter one already typed up I just chose to wait until i get enough of your opinions. I will make longer chapters but it will be after my 2nd chapter.<p>

I will also add characters that you own so please give me your own with the following information.(you can just copy/paste and fill in.)

Name:

Gender:

Weight:

Height:

Eyes:

Hair:

D.O.B:

Weapon:

Occupation:

Hometown:

Father:

Mother:

Fighting Type:Speed, Power, Ranged, or Balanced

Personality:

Bio:

EX:

weapons:X Gloves/Vongola Ring/Natsu/X Blade

Occupation:Vongola's 11th Boss

Hometown:Namimori

Father:Tsunayoshi Sawada

Mother:Kyoko Sawada

Fighting Type:Speed-Type/Power-Type

Personality:Cool-Headed, Hot-Blooded, Strong Willed, Slightly Perverted

This is the layout of the real Graiz Sawada(I made him) he is the one in this story. I did not disclaim katekyo hitman reborn but I dont own it. This information will not be valid for a long time(at least Chapter 6). I will be sure to upload and dont forget to comment on the story and dont worry, this is only the prelude.(I will make another chapter based on your comments)


End file.
